herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fierce Deity Link
Fierce Deity Link also known in japanese as Fierce God Link '''and '''Ogre Deity Link in manga and the video game is the spirit that inhabits in Fierce Deity mask and the true main protagonist in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He is known to be the Termina alter-ego of Link and has the voice of the adult Link from Ocarina of Time. He has the size of Adult Link from Ocarina of Time and has the double helix sword to defeat 4 bosses and Majora, he is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama who has voiced the adult Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as well in Soul Calibur 2 in Gamecube version and also voiced the anti-hero BlackWarGreymon in the Japanese dub version of Digimon Adventure 02. Fierce Deity Link is not an villain in the game, despite his brutal appearence, Fierce Deity Link has no pupils on his eyes, he has his armor, he has the tattoos on his face with blue and red and he has white hair. His appearence is an Adult-like form with the Fierce Deity Sword called Double Helix Sword when Link becomes his famous alter-ego. Fierce Deity is the presumed name of a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask . He is the spirit that is assumed to inhabit the Fierce Deity's Mask. There are very few facts truly known about the Fierce Deity. When Link dons the Goron Mask, Zora Mask, or Deku Mask, he transforms into the form of Darmani, Mikau, or what is presumed to be the Deku Butler's Son, respectively. Due to this, it is believed that the spirit inhabiting the Fierce Deity’s Mask is that of a great god. When Link uses any particular transformation mask, he takes the shape of what the spirit inhabiting the mask looked like during its lifetime, with a few characteristics altered to look more like Link. Using this knowledge, it can be surmised that the Fierce Deity was a tall warrior god, who wielded the Double Helix Sword which was capable of shooting Sword Beams. Like with the other transformation masks, his exact appearance may be different from the one seen when Link assumes his shape. It is possible, given that the other transformation masks are named for the race they represent and not the person, that "Fierce Deity" is the name of a race as opposed to an individual, but unlike the other transformation masks, the mask is called the Fierce Deity's Mask (using the possessive of Deity), which may indicate that the mask once belonged to a character known as the Fierce Deity. Though the history of Fierce Deity is never elaborated upon in the game, it is implied, through what is said by the likes of Tatl, and the fact that Majora himself gives Link the god's mask, that the Fierce Deity Mask was created by a Deity far stronger than Majora, and that Majora could possibly have given the mask to Link in an effort to destroy them both. Fierce Deity's evil may be even darker than that which resides in Majora's Mask, as Majora calls him "the true bad guy", though this may just be a lie or exaggeration on the part of Majora, and that Majora considers itself a hero. Another theory is that the Fierce Deity is Link's Terminan counterpart, due to the resemblance between him and Link, as no definite counterpart to Link is seen in-game. Though Link's other alternate forms retain some aspects of his appearance, the transformation masks themselves do not. However, the Fierce Deity's Mask itself shares Link's hat and some of his facial features even when not in use, and while in use, Fierce Deity Link's voice is the same as that of Adult Link from Ocarina of Time. The description of the mask as being filled with dark power does not affect this theory, since morality is not always consistent between Terminan and Hyrulean counterparts, as seen by the differences between the two incarnations of Koume and Kotake. The Fierce Deity's status as a god would seem to indicate that it is not Link's equivalent, though its power could also be interpreted as a more direct embodiment of Link's defining characteristic of being destined to accomplish legendary feats. Though there is little evidence to support this theory, it has been suggested by some that when Majora realizes Link is a threat, it seals its spirit into the Fierce Deity's Mask instead of Majora's Mask in order to survive. If Link chooses to wear the mask, he succumbs to a great power, defeating Majora easily. If he chooses not to, he must face a far more difficult battle, but has not given into the possible trickery of Majora. This theory presents the Fierce Deity's Mask as a moral choice to the player; whether or not to use the possibly evil powers of "the true bad guy" to defeat a final boss. Moral choices are rarely present in the Legend of Zelda series, but it would make sense that one of this magnitude would be present in Majora's Mask, a game known for its intricate plot. This would explain why such a powerful weapon is simply gifted to Link, and would maybe reveal a darker, unseen ending to Majora's Mask. By wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask, Link sells his soul much in the same way that the Skull Kid had done with Majora's Mask. Therefore, when Link returns the emptied Majora's Mask to the Happy Mask Salesman, Majora has tricked both the Happy Mask Salesman and the player, and could survive on in the Fierce Deity's Mask. It could also explain why the final boss battle appears to feature incarnations of Majora and may never show the entity's true form. This theory is refuted by questions such as how Majora would continue to act through Majora's Mask while inhabiting the Fierce Deity's Mask, if it would even be possible for the entity to leave Majora's Mask, and why Majora would give Link such awesome power rather than wield it itself. It is explained that Majora's Mask is carved from the armor of a powerful dragon, Majora. Majora guarded an empty land that was neither moving nor dead. This dragon's armor was sought after, as it was believed that the armor could grant wishes and give power. Many came hoping to claim the armor for their own reason, be them good or evil, but Majora killed them all. One day, a mysterious man visited Majora. This man played music for the dragon, who danced for three days and three nights before dying, supposedly allowing time to move forward. The man then carved a mask from the creature's hide, hoping to seal its power. Interestingly, the traveler bears a strong resemblance to Fierce Deity, who has darker-than-average skin, and silver hair, and it is hinted in the story that the stranger is in fact a god, although why this being chose to approach and ultimately slay the beast is never explained, other than when he says, "I was drawn to this land by a strange force". Some further evidence pointing to this being the true identity of Fierce Deity, a point is made that the stranger is the first being that is able to overcome the beast of Majora, and that it does so with music that controls the flow of time. In the Manga, he was referred to as the "Ogre Deity", a too-literal translation of the Japanese name of the mask. Oni usually means ogre or demon, but the use of the 鬼 (oni) character in the compound 鬼神 (kishin, fierce deity) is intended to ascribe the wrathful aspect of oni to the deity (神) thus described. The Fierce Deity's mask appears as bronze and gold badges "Fierce Deity's Mask I" and "Fierce Deity's Mask II" which increases a character's Special Attack gauge by one bar. In the Majora's Mask DLC Pack, the Fierce Deity appears in certain parts of Young Link's moveset such as his weak point attack and his special attack. Young Link also transforms into the Fierce Deity when using focus spirit and Focus Spirit Attack. During his Focus Spirit attack the Fierce Deity uses his Double Helix Sword to slice the Moon in two which is summoned by Majora/Skull Kid. The Fierce Deity also appears in Young Link's Victory cutscene. The Fierce Deity also appears as an unlockable costume for Link. Trivia Fierce Deity Link appears in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends in the Majora's Mask DLC when Young Link transforms into Fierce Deity Link, he is also an ally to Link. However he appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Past and Present when Link finds the Fierce Deity mask to transform itself into this one to fight Dark Link. Fierce Deity Link is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama, who is better known for the voice of Adult Link from Ocarina of Time, Soul Calibur 2 GameCube Version, in two games of Super Smash Bros. series, he is better known for voicing the anti-hero BlackWarGreymon from the Japanese dub version of Digimon Adventure 02. Other Appearances Fierce Deity appears a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''and is also one of Link's palette swaps in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Gallery OniLink (1).jpg gfs_17356_2_46.jpg|Link turned into Oni-Link 317px-OniLinkManga3.png|Fierce Deity Link fighting Majora 1328180612-oni_link_by_joske432.jpg 1328180636-zeldaoni4.jpg|Fierce Deity Link fighting The Boss Remains Fierce_Deity's_Mask.png|Fierce Deity's mask Fierce_Deity_Link_3D.png fierce-deity-mask.png|Link about to transform into Oni-Link Ogre Deity Link fighting Majora. Jpg|Fierce Deity Link fighting Majora to save Termina Fierce Deity.png|Fierce Deity Link in Majora's Mask manga Fd1.png|Fierce Deity in Hyrule Warriors Fierce Deity Link.png|Fierce Deity Link in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask MM3D_Fierce_Deity_and_Majora-1-.jpg|Fierce Deity Link in Majora's Mask 3D MM3DS_Link_Transforming.png|Link transforming into Fierce Deity Link in Majora's Mask 3D Fierce Deity Link and Link.jpg|Artwork of Fierce Deity Link and Link DQmTHTrV7Y2AF6UXuiG3oiZzo7sT9dacBnexigCHpSgBrTo.jpg Manga-majora-zelda.jpg|Fierce Deity Link appearing before Skull Kid, Anju and Kafei before facing Majora E5ef25c06ce7416a76cc0e56dc7be3af.jpg|Link turning into Fierce Deity Link for the first time Fierce Deity Link 3Ds remake.jpg Fierce Deity Link Majora's Mask 3D.jpg MM3D_Fierce_Deity's_Mask.png Category:Alter-Ego Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Dissociative Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Angels Category:Warriors Category:Manga Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Knights Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessors Category:Deities Category:Fighter Category:Gentle Giants Category:Harbingers Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Neutral Good Category:Exorcists Category:Humanoid Category:Elves Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:Vengeful Category:Guardians Category:Immortals Category:False Antagonist